Surpresa no palco
by KaoruShibuya
Summary: Sora e Jovem Leon estão de volta e Leon quer aprofundar o relacionamentoe parece que Sora vai ter uma grande surpresa!Será que ela vai gostar? Será quevai ser fácil para Leon aprofundar a relação? Leia e descubra!
1. Chapter 1

_Geeente espero que vcs gostem dessa fic Olha as partes que estão entre ( ) são os meus comentários ok? Divirtam-se/o/_

**Surpresa no palco **

Era um outro belo dia no Kaleido Star e Sora estava treinando feliz da vida, pois estava tudo bem e maravilhoso com o Leon.

Ela estava treinando no trampolim com o seu colã branco apertando sensualmente o seu corpo, quando Leon chegou:

- Bom dia Sora, são cinco horas da manhã, não disse pra você treinar tão cedo assim.

Sora sai do trampolim e vai até Leon:

- Ah Bom dia Jovem Leon! É que quero me esforçar bastante para merecer ser sua parceira de palco .

- Soraa! òó

- Ah sim?

- Você continua me chamando assim!

- Ah me desculpe! É um costume muito difícil de perder não é? Já que todos aqui lhe chamam assim. E também não me sinto muito bem... você sabe... chamando você de maneira diferente dos outros...

Sora de repente fica nervosa:

- o.O' AH MEU DEUS O QUE EU ESTOU FALANDO?HEHEHE COMO VOCÊ IRIA ENTENDER UMA BESTEIRA DESSA SEM PÉ NEM CABEÇA NÃO É MESMO o/ HEHE!

- Sora!

- Ah sim? o.O'

- Tudo bem. Eu entendi. Você ta certa.

- Jovem Leon o

- Sora! O que você está fazendo enrrolando? Vá treinar! u.ú

- Han o.O? ¬¬' Simm !

E assim Sora continuou pulando e saltando no trampolim. E Leon continou fazendo o que ele faz de melhor: Dar ordens!

- Mais alto Sora! – gritou Leon severamente!

- Anh sim!

- Faça movimentos mais livres! Mais ALTO!

- Ahhh sim! >. 

Sora com tanta pressão e cansaço, saltou alto porém se descontrolou e saiu do trampolim.

- AH SORAA CUIDADO COMIGO! – gritou Leon muito putoe ao mesmo tempo muito preocupado com ele mesmo. (Sim galera, com ele mesmo ¬¬')

- AH ME DESCULPEEE! – grita Sora caindo.

Sora aterrisa em cima de Leon, fazendo os dois caírem e ficarem colados um no outro. ( hmmmmm...huahuahua P)

- Nossa que posição mais inconveniente. (Leon safadinho mode: ON)

Sora estava deitada em cima de Leon e quando ela se dá conta disso fica que nem um pimentão. Mas antes que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa Leon inverteu a posição ficando em cima de Sora e disse:

- Agora sim.

- Jovem Leon? o.O'

- Sora não vai me dizer que está com vergonha! Isso deveria ser natural já que estamos juntos! (Vocês sabem do que ele está falando né? Oh yeah baby SEX:X huahuauha)

- AHH! DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALAN... – Sora foi calada por um beijo extremamente apaixonado.

E Leon pensava: " não consigo, não consigo parar! Provavelmente estou assustando-a mas não consigo parar. Ela é maravilhosa. Quero conhecer cada cm do seu corpo".Ele apertava a barriga de Sora querendo sentir a sua pele mas... "com esse colã não tem condições, o jeito é..."

Os dedos de Leon percorreram suavemente o braço da Sora até chegar ao ombro.

Sora estava tão entretida no beijo que nem pensou no que Leon poderia estar querendo fazer. Ele começou a puxar a alça do colã de Sora quando ela acordou do transe do maravilhoso beijo totalmente assustada:

- O.O q-q-quêêê? ÓH N-N-NÃO! HAM...ME-ME DESCULPE MAS TENHO QUE IR! – e Sora sai de baixo do Leon bruscamente e corre para o dormitório.

Leon fica com cara de assustando e surpreso.

- Por quê? Me rejeitou? O.O! Ah ela me paga! Amanhã treinará dobrado! òó.

Continua...

(hehehehe esse Leon é malvado né? ¬¬ huahuauha. Bom eu espero que esse 1o capitulo tenha sido bom. Vou me esforçar pra não demorar pra escrever os outros! Beijos)


	2. Chapter 2

(Bom gente primeiramente eu queria dizer que essa fanfic é uma continuação da outra feita por mim Um amor que todos sintam então pode ajudar entender porque o Leon e a Sora já estão assim. Obrigada e divirtam-se /o/)

Sora correu desesperadamente para o seu quarto entre pensamentos:

"AHHH Meu deus do que ele estava falando? Quer dizer acho que sei do que ele estava falando mas.." quanto mais Sora pensava mais envergonhada e confusa ficava.

Sora chegou no seu quarto, rapidamente amarrou e vendou Fool que ficou desapontado como sempre:

- Soraa o que aconteceu? Sora! O que aconteceu? Deixe-me consolá-la massageando suas costas no banho. Garanto que vai se sentir melhor! Vamos ande me desamarre!

Sora ignorou fool completamente. ( ele já devia ter se acostumado né?ehehehe )

Sentada deixando a água cair Sora pensava muito no que havia ocorrido:

"Finalmente estamos bem, descobrimos e revelamos os nossos sentimentos e também... fizemos a atuação perfeita no palco devido ao nosso amor, nossa como nos aplaudiram..."- lembra Sora daquele perfeito dia. ( isso foi na minha outra fanfic gente Um amor que todos sintam o/). "Mas agora, algo está diferente..." – Sora fica corada ao pensar no que poderia estar diferente, ela não podia fingir não entender. Ela entendeu muito bem o que Leon quis dizer, mas ainda sim continuava perdida:

"Sempre quis estar no Kaleido Star, nunca pensei em outra coisa! E desde que entrei me esforcei ao máximo para merecer estar aqui e ter esses parceiros maravilhosos..." – e cora de novo ao pensar em Leon – "...por isso, nunca pensei nesse tipo de coisa. Nunca nem tive opiniões como acontecer quando a pessoa certa chegar ou só depois do casamento, eu não sei de nada nem do que é melhor pra mim...aiaiai como poderei encará-lo se não sei como agir? Mas... de uma coisa eu sei. Não é assim que eu quero... ainda não está bom... eu... detesto admitir mas ainda não estou completamente segura quanto ao Leon e eu. Eu o amo sim e sei que ele também me ama mas... ainda falta..." – Sora se levanta com uma cara de decidida e diz:

- Mas eu não vou desistir-tir-tir! Vou me esforçar para acabar com as minha dúvidas para que o Jovem Leon e eu sejamos felizes-zes-zes! o/

Sora sai do banho, desamarra Fool e vai dormir.

No dia seguinte Mia e Anna correm ao quarto de Sora muito energéticas, energéticas até demais...

- Soraaaaaaaa abra a porta! Vamos abra! – grita Mia

- Ihh será que ela está dormindo? Vamos Bela Adormecida acorde! Acorde para o seu prin...

- Anna não é hora de brincadeiras! –

- T.T ta bom.

- Vamos me ajude a chamar a Sora!

- Soraaaaa – gritam as duas juntas.

Sora abre a porta devagar e evidentemente sonolenta. Com a mão no olho e mal conseguindo abri-lo diz:

- ah oi meninas, o que fazem aqui tão cedo?

- Sora viemos te avisar que o Jovem Leon...

Sora era extremamente sensível a esse nome.

- O que o que tem ele?O que aconteceu? – Sora interrompe Mia assustada.

- Bom com ele nada. Nós queríamos saber se aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois ontem...

- AAAH – Sora fica totalmente corada. – COMO ASSIM? O QUE VOCÊ SABE? QUER DIZER... AHH DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO? O.O

- Sora você está bem? o.O – disse Anna sem entender a reação de Sora.

- sim sim! Estou pq? Pq?

- Bom, você está meio estranha o.O

- ah me desculpe! Não é nd! Ehehehehemas... ahnww do que você está falando Mia?

- Bom é que acabamos de ver um caminhão na frente do Kaleido Star e ouvimos o Leon dizendo ao Ken que tinha instrumentos de treino dentro e que ia levar você para um árduo treino Sora... e ele não estava com uma cara muito amigável então imaginamos que vocês deviam ter brigado já que toda vez que Leon fica com raiva ele pega pesado no treino de alguém, mais precisamente você Sora!

Sora faz uma carinha confusa mas ao mesmo tempo triste e diz:

- Ah entendo...

- Iai o que aconteceu? Nós conhecemos você Sora, sabemos que alguma coisa aconteceu, ele fez você se sentir mal porque errou alguma acrobacia? – diz Anna preocupada.

- É mesmo né amigas? Não acredito que estou trazendo novas preocupações pra vocês! Me desculpem!

- Não faça isso Sora! Estamos aqui pra você pra o que der e vier. Então não tente nos esconder as suas preocupações penando que vai nos encomodar. – diz Mia com um tom sério que logo se suaviza – Afinal, nós somos melhores amigas não é?

- Sim como os... – Anna tira uma espada não sei da onde e grita: – COMO OS TRÊS MOSQUETEIROS!

- Nada a ver Anna ¬¬ – diz Mia

- É Anna nós não usamos nem espadas não é verdade ehehe – concorda Sora e decide ignorar as caretas da Anna.

(coitadinha da Anna ela só quer ser comediante ahuahuhua)

- Bom já que não quer piadas então nos fale logo o que aconteceu. – disse Anna

Sora contou tudo às meninas que ficaram assim:

- O.O – Mia

- O.O – Anna

- Bom não precisam fazer essas caras não é? Já que não aconteceu nada meninaaas!

- ARRRRRG COMO OUSA JOVEM LEON? COMO OUSA ABUSAR DA NOSSA PEQUENA SORA? – diz Anna fazendo cara de raiva e apertando a mão e levantando o punho como se estivesse se aprontando pra dar um soco. ( o.O )

- Anna você fica linda com essa pose!

- aaiehehe bom meninas não precisam exagerar não é?

- E você já pensou no que vai fazer Sora? – pergunta Mia

- Não na verdade não mas pensarei em alguma coisa – diz Sora se virando e olhando para o relógio e...

- ÓH MEU DEEEEEEEEEEEEUS O JOVEM LEON VAI ME MATAAAAAAAAAAAR! ESTOU ATRASADÍSSIMA! – Sora jogou o pijama pro ar, colocou a roupa e saiu correndo:

- TCHAU MENINAAAAS DEPOIS NÓS CONVERSAMOS! BOM TREINO PRA VOCÊS! o/

Anna e Mia só olharam surpresas e espantadas com a rapidez de Sora.

- Bom espero que ela faça a escolha certa. – diz Anna

- Seja qual for a escolha estaremos aqui pra apoiá-la. – diz carinhosamente Mia

Sora sai correndo para o Kaleido Star...

to be continued...

(O que será que Leon vai fazer com aqueles instrumentos no caminhão? O que ele pretende? Que decisão Sora irá tomar? Continue lendo e descubra-bra-bra! o/Reviews são bons e me deixam muito feliz e talvez eu me inspira ainda mais hein Hahuahuauhahu beijão galera)


End file.
